The present invention refers in general to apparatuses to be used for performing demolition works, for example for breaking up members of a building structure, such as concrete beams or pillars, or in quarries during works carried out in order to crush blocks, stones or similar materials.
More particularly, the invention relates to a crushing apparatus for demolition or similar works.
Apparatuses of the type known mentioned above are commonly used for breaking up structural members of buildings during demolition works, and comprise a main body intended to be removably associated to the free end of an articulated handling arm of an operational machine such as an excavator. A pair of jaws, which may be provided with teeth and/or shear blades, and at least one of which is movable, is associated to the main body. The movement of the movable jaws is controlled by actuators, usually consisting of a fluid cylinder, so that a member to be demolished can be grasped between the jaws of the main body, and it can be broken up as a result of the compressive force applied by driving the aforesaid actuators.
However, this manner of acting has the drawback of requiring a considerable amount of time, since the breaking up action carried out by compression applied through the jaws is progressive and, after all, rather slow. In particular, breaking up of concrete bodies or stone blocks by compression requires a very high power, because crushing only happens if a pressure is attained which is higher than that corresponding to the compressive strength of the material, which is usually very high, while impact strength of such materials is smaller.